Fate's Princess
by XlooshyluX
Summary: Dahlia is captured by Ichiou,who cruelly wipes her memories and forces her to attend Cross Academy, for what purposes? Is she another threat to Yuuki or perhaps she will be aiming higher? And who is the mystery guy who plagues her thoughts?


Hello All, I have put together all of the short chapters i wrote into a large one because I personally prefer reading larger documents and waiting for the next chapter to load and my computer freezing kills me a little inside. Dahlia and Conri are my OCs hopefully you will like them, I certainly enjoyed writing enjoy and I will get my ass into gear and write a few new longer chapters

DISCLAIMER: Sadly Looshylu does not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino-sensei does. If I did own it....well... the Night Class better watch out ^^"

* * *

_Dahlia_

Warm dark fuzziness gave way to chill dread. Opening her eyes, blurred figures surrounded her aching body, her breaths came short and rasping, whatever had happened had sapped the energy out of her muscles. Pangs of terror rippled through her limbs, begging her to move them, twitch even. She tried to take a steadying breath as her heart hammered out her inherent anxiety and fear, which she knew they could hear.

Voices drifted to her ears,

"You're sure … won't remember?" a velvety baritone rumbled

"The Lock …Hunter magick," another retorted sharply, "… taken the Key as agreed"

"Very well … mind, this current … means nothing … Council … your help."

Feeling a small stab in the neck, she faded back to blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

_Conri_

Stumbling back into the wall, disorientated after a blinding flash of light sent his way by the perplexing humans; Conrί felt a searing burning in his side. The damned vampires stabbed him with a silver spear, which was wrenched out of him with force, indifferent to his grunt of pain.

"Conrί!!!!!"

His eyes flickered up, trying to locate where the voice emanated from. He lunged towards her screams, shrugging off the vampires trying to restrain him. Only to come face to face with the shiny sleek barrel of a gun pressed against his forehead.

"I know you're fast boy, but I highly doubt that you could dodge a silver bullet at point blank range, especially not with an injury like that" the owner of the gun drawled.

"Bastard," Conrί snarled, knowing that his eyes had turned from a warm autumn hazel to hard amber.

The hunters surrounding her fell back in exhaustion, Conrί smirked.

"One little girl too much for you too handle"

"Au contraire" the gun-wielding human replied.

She should have been standing in the centre triumphant; eyes slitted and blazing crimson, white-blonde tendrils of hair dancing, but no. She was crumpled in a heap on the gray flagstones, hardly the picture of defiance that always sprang to his mind. Blank fury began to cloud his vision.

"_How DARE they harm her. She was his. She was his beautiful unearthly angel of death. To be subdued by mere mortals_. _Unforgivable."_

Letting out a growl, Conrί glared at the gunman, who shivered from the killing aura surrounding Conrί.. Foolishly the hunter faltered at the sight, noticing in alarm the fangs now protruding, lips curled back in a ferocious snarl, limbs tensing for attack.

"Impossible! Only the girl has vampire blood!"

"Who said I was bloodsucker?" Conrί grinned, now allowing the transformation to accelerate, turning his hands to vicious claws, with which he shredded the gun barrel easily.

A new look of horror spread across the poor man's aghast face, as he let out a small shriek; forcibly dragging the vampires attention away from their new acquisition to his unfortunate situation.

"Ichiou-sama. What should we do about the mongrel?"

"Render him unconscious and give him to the Hunters as a gesture of good-will, whilst I prepare the girl for the ceremony"

"DAHLIA!!!"

Numerous dark shapes flitted towards him, lashing out with his fully formed claws; he could smell her blood as well as that of the vampires now suffering deep scratches. Smiling Conrί knew he would get her out of this alive. However the gibbering hunter, forgotten in the melee, took his chances and drew a second gun and shot Conrί in his injured side. Gasping with the shock of the impact of the bullet ripping a hole between his ribs, blood rushed to fill his lungs. For some reason unfathomable to Conrί the floor seemed to be rising up towards him and hit him square in the face, knocking the last scrap of consciousness out of him.

* * *

_Dahlia_

It was difficult to tell which events were dreams and which were reality, her body felt dull and sluggish, which definitely described her mental state as well. Dahlia knew she was forgetting things, important things but her memories slipped away like wisps of smoke whenever she tried to grab them. It was frustrating to say the least but it whittled down the time, when she had no control of her actions.

Another conflicting memory was found by looking in her mirror, she would see her reddish chestnut brown wavy hair cascade down her back, but if Dahlia looked out of the corner of her eye her hair was distinctly a pale blonde verging on white. Her large slate grey eyes remained unchanged though; they were her favourite part of her appearance, contrasting sharply with her pale unblemished skin. […..] always remarked on how beautiful they were shining in the night like wolf eyes and his opinion was everything to Dahlia.

The periods of full consciousness were getting longer and Dahlia would find herself doing menial tasks, however if she spoke the maids would instantly summon the devil-eyed master; Ichiou-sama.

It was considerably easier to pretend to be unaware and comply with orders, for Ichiou-sama did not have any patience for incompetence and Dahlia knew she didn't want to draw attention to herself. The niggling voice in the back of her mind was continually telling her that things were not as they should be and soon the time would be right to set ourselves free and find […..].

[…..] who were they? All she could see was a blurred face; she knew it was someone she held dear but whom?

"Dahlia! Dahlia! Hurry, get yourself ready to see Ichiou-sama, he has a nice surprise for you" the shrill voice of one of the innumerable maids broke through Dahlia's reverie.

Mentally sighing Dahlia fixed a wane smile upon her face, "Of course I'll go see him at once"

Standing outside Ichiou's study, Dahlia pondered on what could possibly constitute as a surprise and particularly what would be considered as nice.

"ENTER" Ichiou's voice rumbled through the sturdy oak door.

Peeking around the door as it creaked open Dahlia darted into the study and closed the door behind her, dropping into a curtsey before she registered what her body was doing.

"You asked to see me Ichiou-sama?"

"Yes, I have arranged for you to attend Cross Academy with my grandson Takuma. He will help you settle in." Ichiou stated getting up from his chair to pour himself a glass of blood.

"Thank you very much. When will we be leaving?"

"I have requested to see him tonight, so go prepare yourself."

Dahlia exited the study as quickly as possible without being rude, for the atmosphere in there was oppressive and almost crushed her. The ominous aura prickled up her spine and settled between her shoulder blades, where a couple of weeks ago, in one of her more lucid moments, she had noticed a tattoo the colour of dried blood which refused to come off regardless of endless scrubbing. The tattoo was a crucifix with a thorny motif intertwining; a tattoo she would never have got willingly for it wasn't to her taste. Brushing away the disturbing thoughts, Dahlia charged up to her room to get ready for her arrival at Cross Academy.

* * *

_Conri_

Being shot by anti-vampire guns was definitely on Conri's _LET'S NEVER REPEAT THIS EVER AGAIN_ list; sure he wasn't a vampire but it didn't mean that the bullet hurt any less. And why were those blasted humans shining that godforsaken bright light in his eyes?

"He seems to be fine. No apparent head injury, though it's hard to tell with the way his eyes reflect the light back"

"Not surprising that he is a nocturnal predator then." A voice replied flippantly.

Twitching his fingers and gradually clenching them, ensuring he had his fine motor control back as well (strangling people never worked quite as well when you had a numb hand); Conri swung himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the screaming of his ripped stomach muscles underneath the copious layers of bandaging stiffly wound round his midriff.

The doctor squeaked in surprise at his patients miraculous return to consciousness. Conri allowed himself a smile at the shocked expression on their face. Dahlia was rarely shocked, and if she was, hardly ever showed it. Conri liked that refusal to show weakness in front others, though it annoyed him how she stubbornly refused to let him see her anxieties.

"_Gods! Dahlia!"_ Conri sniffed the air to pick up her scent and pricked his ears to hear her steady heartbeat. Nothing. She wasn't here. Rage threatened to overwhelm him again.

"Hey Kid. Freak out again like you did when you got captured and I'll have no choice but to give you a bullet to the brainpan" the deep voice which had commented earlier commanded.

Conri raised his eyes to the tall dark-haired man. "I got it under control Patches. I don't intend to die by your hand."

Conri caught a twitch run through the older man's eyebrow and with smug satisfaction knew his insult had hit home.

"Great another wisecrack kid who thinks he knows it all. Zero was bad enough."

Zero? Had Dahlia mentioned that name? Obviously paying attention and being courteous, well reasonably courteous, could be worth his while if he wanted Dahlia back.

* * *

_Dahlia_

Watching the maid heft the weighty suitcase, Dahlia felt slightly guilty about packing so much, so she decided to hold open the rather ornate doors to the Moon Dorms for the maid.

"Dahlia-chan! Finally you're here! Grandfather told me to help you settle in! Don't worry Term starts tomorrow!" an excruciatingly happy voice yelled behind her, before dragging her into a glomp.

"You are way cuter than I was told; just like the heroine of this manga I'm reading. And so tiny, you must be about 5"1" Bemused by the chatter, Dahlia managed to disentangle herself and look up at her attacker. Tall, thin, emerald green eyes, golden yellow hair framing his megawatt smile; which Dahlia was secretly surprised hadn't turned any vampires to dust yet. It must be Takuma, Ichiou's grandson.

Dahlia tuned back into the continual barrage of words, "You'll be roomies with Seiren is that okay? Seiren is quite quiet but she will be nice to you, I promise! Oh and you can call me Takuma-chan if you like" he paused for a much needed breath and gazed expectantly at Dahlia.

"Uh thanks Takuma-kun"

He beamed at her. "I just knew we would be friends, though I hope my Grandfather treated you well" A flash of concern snuck across his face, before he pulled Dahlia into another crushing bear hug.

"Ichijou-san! Is it really necessary to suffocate the poor girl, just because she was the first one to call you so familiarly?" Ruka Souen demanded, with an irritated flip of her waist length dark blonde hair.

Dahlia gratefully gulped down mouthfuls of air after being released from Ichijou's vice like grip. Then looking up she met Ruka's disapproving eyes. "Ruka Souen"

"My name is Dahlia Todd, pleased to meet you Ruka-san."

"It's Souen-san. I'll show you your room; otherwise you'll never escape the vice-president." Ruka said nonchalantly and began ascending the marble staircase not waiting for any reply, "Follow me"

"Thank you very much Souen-san" Dahlia stammered, giving Takuma a quick smile who was looking rather forlorn at Ruka's abrupt dismissal of him, then following Ruka who had already turned the corner at the top.

"This floor is where everyone sleeps during the day and that door, at the end, leads to Kaname-sama's room, and just as a friendly warning _do not_ interfere with my relationship with him."

"Um…sure" Dahlia muttered, shivering slightly from the ominous glare which Ruka fixated upon her.

"Well this is your room you have about 2 hours until dawn to unpack. Class will begin tomorrow at 9pm"

Watching Ruka glide away elegantly, Dahlia cautiously opened the door and narrowly dodged the shuriken thrown at her head.

"Hmm you are not completely untalented then" a chill monotone stated. The owner wearing an expressionless face, yet a menacing killing aura surrounded her. This person must be Seiren, but is this what Takuma calls "being nice"? Dahlia thought with wry amusement.

Seiren shrugged and turned away. "The bed by the window is yours"

Dahlia stared at her with disbelief, and rapidly realised Seiren wasn't going to say anything else, let out a huff of frustration.

"Better sort out my belongings then"

Lying in the extravagant four-poster bed, Dahlia fell quickly into a deep slumber; the downy pillows cushioning her head perfectly and the duvet clinging to the contours of her body. Mismatched orbs of cerulean and crimson shone in the darkness, invading her dreams. A low chuckle resounded like an eve-time bell. The ringing getting louder and louder until Dahlia sat bolt upright, looking across at her bedside table an alarm continued to chirp merrily. Sighing and pushing away the last images of her dream, Dahlia rose and after a quick survey of the room, discovered the school's uniform slung over the back of the chair in front of her vanity table.

Seiren had already disappeared, bed perfectly made and clothes neatly arranged at the foot of her bed. Trudging sleepily over to the bathroom door and wrenching the handle open, Dahlia heard a click and whooshing of air, and threw herself forward into a sprawled heap, whilst a dart embedded itself in the door frame. Living with Seiren was going to be a challenge, unfortunately one of the do or die type of challenge. Dahlia sighed and got up with extreme care to avoid springing any other "presents" that Seiren had left her, and then resumed preparing herself for school.

Admiring herself in the mirror, Dahlia failed to notice Takuma knock and open the door,

"Wow you look even cuter, your dark hair looks amazing against the white, but come on Dorm Leader Kuran will be annoyed if you are late to class, after all it's the first day and we should start as we intend to continue"

"Well, let's get going then Takuma-kun. Don't just stand there gaping at me"

* * *

_Conri_

"So, any chance of some breakfast?"

"If you answer my questions I'll consider it" the ebony-haired hunter replied.

Stomach rumbling, Conri murmured agreement.

Conri was now sat in the mess, delicious aromas wafted through the air direct from the kitchens, smelling the bacon frying was heavenly torture for Conri's starved belly. With a smirk and a full English breakfast the hunter seated himself across the table.

"So, Brat what's your name?"

"Huh, I'm hardly a brat, old man. I'm at least as tall as you."

"I thought you wanted something to eat or maybe you have changed your mind. Guess I'll have to eat this all myself" the _old man_ retorted with a wry smile.

"Conri. My name is Conri ……"

The hunters forehead furrowed, the eye-patch lending him an intimidating look. "Conri…eh. Wolf King. It suits you"

"And I suppose your name would have to be Infuriating Bastard?" Conri returned somewhat defensively. It was one thing knowing his name, and quite another knowing the significance. Besides he was already being blackmailed for food, and wolves did _not_ beg to humans as their weak-willed tame cousins were prone to.

"No need to get tetchy, puppy. Name's Touga Yagari, a Vampire Hunter"

"Well why have you kept me here then, I'm not a vamp"

Yagari raised one jet-black eyebrow with mild interest, "Oh….I beg to differ", the smirk on his face widening.

Conri frowned at the hunter's unnecessarily cryptic answer and decided wise-crack payback was absolutely vital to defuse the creepy serious look in the old man's eyes.

"So you guys lock up anything that goes bump in the night? But man I hate to tell ya, the Boogeyman doesn't exist so good luck capturing him"

"Funny, the Association also had werewolves pegged as non-existent, but here you are. Sitting opposite me. Seeing is believing they say; fortunately only having one eye means I can blink and 'accidently' miss the so-called evidence. Now the researchers here are willing to believe that your lycanthropy is for real, "how else did he survive the anti-vampire bullets?" they ask themselves. But as those eggheads haven't been out in the field, so they can be forgiven for the lapse. Only purebloods and nobles have a chance of survival when shot at close range, all lower level vamps get ashed."

Yagari paused, mostly for dramatic effect (Kaien would approve), but also to see if his tirade affected Conri, whose face remained impassive and hazel stare intent.

"Now having seen the rate you heal at and the amount of control you have over the transformation I'm betting on pureblood. Besides I know for a fact that any pureblood born of Fenrir Kinddesmonds vampire lineage, have the ability to shapeshift with ease into a wolf, which evidently you inherited, as can be seen from your earlier antics. Werewolves don't truly exist, they are just the Kinddesmonds family and any vampires turned by them; a peculiarity of the Kinddesmonds bite, regardless of whether the victim was bitten whilst the vampire was in human or beast form."

"LIES!!! You know nothing of me" His eyes involuntarily morphing to amber; fingers clawing into the steel table.

"Don't I? Well let's just say the similarities between Con-ri and Con-nor, the current Kinddesmonds alpha, are quite striking. And as I even had the misfortune to meet your Grandpa once, I have to say you look almost identical, despite the vast age difference. Anyway eat up pup, the Director wants to see you."

Still smirking infuriatingly like the bastard he was, Yagari pushed the food-laden plate across the table and left.

Glaring at his food, Conri began to eat, having decide he may as well keep his strength up, so when he punched the old man in the face he would be unlikely to ever get up.

"All that shit about werewolves related to vampires, pur-lease" Conri thought, "I grew up despised by the family of vampires who grudgingly took me in, making sure I knew I didn't belong. Then I found the Pack, who instantly accepted me as kin. Vampires and werewolves can't be related as we just don't get along!"

"_Although you seem to get along fine with Dahlia, ehh Conri. She has vampire blood." _His mind taunted.

"Dahlia is Valkyrie, and one of the Nornir to boot, she is as much of a vampire as I am"

"_Exactly! Point proven, Dahlia is a vampire descendent as are you. Now grow a pair, Sally, and focus on getting our mate back"_

_

* * *

_

Kinddesmonds - Child of the Moon please excuse my fail german XD

Valkyrie and Nornir - use wikipedia I'm too damn lazy (it's the Narnia of the interwebs)

Now I know everyone begs for R&R (Read and Review, not Rest and Relaxation fools!) but it really really really does make the world of difference to the author, and even if it's only "good job" I appreciate it.

CIAO CIAO


End file.
